The present invention relates to a distance measuring device.
Laser distance measuring devices are known that determine the distance to a target object using a laser. In determining the horizontal distance, the laser beam must be oriented as exactly horizontally as possible to prevent measurement errors.
To this end, known laser distance measuring devices include “bubble tubes”, via which the operator can recognize the tilt of the distance measuring device relative to the horizontal line.
With this type of orientation of the laser measuring device, the operator must therefore simultaneously set his sights on the target object to be measured and look at the bubble tube, which is difficult with handheld distance measuring devices in particular.
Furthermore, laser distance measuring devices are known, with which the tilt of the laser distance measuring device is determined using an integrated tilt sensor, to subsequently correct the measured distance based on trigonometric relationships